The Lion King 3: The New Age
by PrideLander
Summary: After all that has happened the pride begins to thrive. Kovu and Kiara spend there time together growing from adolescents to young adults.Simba accepts Kovu, and Kiara as they ascend to the throne with child. But Not every thing goes as planed. Rated T-M ALL CHAPTERS REVISED!
1. Chapter 1: Privileges, and Expectations

_**Authors note: Hey everyone. I've decided to revise this story. I hope that those who liked the story before like it even more so please comment and enjoy.**_

**The Lion King 3: The New Age**

**Chapter 1: Privileges, and Expectations.**

**Standing atop of pride rock is the royal family proud and modest. Seen by all; Respected by all. Respect all but one... Some were among the masses a zebra comments on Kiara's new love interest, stating that 'It's romantically fitting.' While others seem to look upon the new addition disdainfully at what maybe the future king to be. They bow their heads to the royalty so high above them.**

**They descend down the rock; their eyes full of vitality. But Kovu looks less so. Troubled even. "What's wrong?" Kiara asks noticing his sullen demeanor. He quickly dismisses his gloomy features to hide them behind his façade of a smile."Nothing… Just thinking." Kiara bumps into him gently. "Well don't go thinking too hard. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." As Kiara giggles, Kovu scoughs at her remark. A grin creeping across his face as he retorts. "Oh you're so funny…" His words dripping with sarcasm.**

"**Kovu!" They both look back to see Simba staring down at them from farther up the face of pride rock. "I wish to speak with you." Spoken seriously in a none demanding tone.**

"**Well I'm going to head down to the water hole. Come find me when you're done speaking with my father, and don't take too long." Kiara smiles and trots off as Kovu watches her figure fade behind the edge of the rock before he begins to walk to Simba. Anxiety creeping into his mind as he reaches the king. **

**He sits down for what maybe a lengthy conversation. "Kovu, I… I'm still not ready to completely accept you're... You're relationship with Kiara. But I guess no father is when their daughter falls in love… But this is different, and there's more to it. Kiara is a princess. Not only do I have to be sure your right for her, but also sure you're fit to lead this kingdom. As king many turn to you and count on you for protection and your judgment to make things right. So I'm keeping my eyes on you, not just for my daughters' safety, but for the future of this pride… I'm giving you a chance to meet my expectations Kovu; I really hope you can live up to that."**

**Kovu sits there on his haunches; His eyes fixated on the ground in front of him, as he listens to what the king has to say. "You make her happy, and I want you to keep it that way. She means a lot to us. Me, Nala, our pride, and the kingdom. She's our future. Now go have some fun that was all I wanted to say." Kovu breaks his somber stare from the ground in front of him only too look back at Simba after he finishes. "I will… I'll do my best to make her happy, and to respect your wishes." Simba smiles and nods sensing the sincerity in the young lions words. Kovu bows his head, and trots off.**

**Simba's face breaks into a fond smile as he watches the young lion make his decent. Nala walks up alongside him.**** "What were you talking about?" Simba's eye's never leaving Kovu's retreating form. "Oh, nothing much. I just told him to make sure she's happy." ****Nala grins sensing more to the story but pushes her curiosity aside… For now. She walks ahead of him and brushes her tail across Simba's flank looking back with a smile before continuing into the den. Simba smiles as he looks across the lands into the horizon, before following after her.**

**Kovu walks slowly to the water hole. His mind trying to go ten different directions. **_**'I should tell them about mothe… I mean Ziras' plan. But how should I break it to them... Tell them that my noble and heroic rescue was nothing but part of a ploy to make a vile attempt on Simba's life. Worse that we set the fire… Yah that won't go over well… Maybe I shouldn't tell them? Ahh but if they somehow found out and I didn't confess to them would be worse. They would defiantly lose their new found trust in me. God I don't want anything to ruin that…'**_** Before he notices, he arrives at his set destination, with Kiara already lapping the cool refreshing water. **

**As he draws closer she senses Kovu drawing close, and without opening her eyes or pulling her muzzle away from the lake she asks him. "That didn't take long. What did my father want?" Kovu not really wanting to go into detail on matters that may upset her he keeps it short and sweet. "Just to make sure you're happy is all." Kiara raising a brow. "Oh? Well how about teaching me more about hunting again?" She then strikes the water with her forepaw, splashing him in the face and laughs.**

**Kovu's eyes closed as he begins to smile. "Well if you're trying to catch fish like that, well then I'm afraid it would be 'hopeless' to teach you." He lets out a short chuckle before "oooghf" Kiara knocks him down and remains standing on his chest. "Oh really? I'll show you." Grinning her determination dominates her features. **

"**Ok… Then here's what we're going to do. I'll sit here like I did before. You go run off, and try tackling me without me sensing you. If I hear anything I'll be looking for you, and depending on how loud you are or if I can see you I'm going to run then you're going to have to catch me. Deal?" A smirk wide across his face.**

"**You're on. Let's get started. You're going to be lying under my paws before you know it." **

"**Are you sure? You know if you're nice to me I just might LET you catch me." She laughs and prances away. He exhales. "Oh boy, here we go again."**

**As the sun beats down upon his body, Kovu waits for the first signs of Kiara's return. His ears twitch to a faint sound that if he wasn't listening for would have easily been missed. He looks for the source of the disturbance, but unsure of its direction.**

**Kiara stops and crouches as low as she can.**_** 'Dam it. I'm so far away and he already heard me.' **_**Kovu turns his head the other way obviously unsure where it came from. She starts to slowly move again staying low. Closing the distance quietly before her paw hits a tuft of grass. This time Kovu looks in her direction searching for the would be predator.**

'_**Again? Ahh, come on Kiara you need to do better.**_**' Becoming frustrated she mentally berates herself.** **All of a sudden the wind breezes through the grass and snapping Kiara back to the task at hand. She takes this prime chance to move in silently and undetected. Getting closer with every step and almost in striking distance. She starts to move faster, her lithe movements and tan coat easily blending with the swaying of the tall grass. The wind stops abruptly and before Kiara can conceal her position, Kovu snaps his head around****. In that instant She bolts for him.**

**He quickly gets up to run with Kiara almost catching him before barely moving just out of reach. Determined not to lose, she stays hot on his trail. He turns left and right trying to leave her behind, but can't lose the small nimble lioness who was gaining on every turn with her already built momentum. Kiara now almost upon him. **

**After a few more strides she reaches out to trip his back legs. Kovu makes a quick sharp turn and almost loses his footing in the loose soil beneath his pads. Her forepaw slaps his hind leg as her clawed paws franticly look for purchase in the loose ground as they slip out from underneath her and she tumbles across the ground. Kovu returns slightly panting as he approaches her.**

"**I got Away." He declares, but proud of her admirable attempt. "Ahhh! I almost caught you." She lays back to rest. Kovu walks over her to look her face to face. "You did good. I may have gotten away but at least you didn't tumble over my head this time." Smiling as Kiara looks up to him. "Thanks. But I kind of got lucky with the wind." She lays her head back down. "Hey, luck is part of hunting. Sometimes things just don't work in your favor no matter what. It's life. But really that was much better than last time." She lays there catching her breath as a smirk finds its way to her face from Kovu's praise. **

**After a short rest Kovu's still panting away, while Kiara's sleek and much smaller body has long since cooled off. Kovu growing exasperation with his overly warm body that somehow seems to get hotter by the second. Kiara asks him if they should make their way to the water. Kovu's only reply is a shake of his head in agreement. **

**As they get close to the water, Kovu decides to jump in. The water splashing around him as he trots through the shallow edge to deeper waters. "Much better. I hate to think that it's probably going to get longer." Though** **it did serve its purpose of intimidation, not that he needed any help. "Oh but you'll look so handsome, even more so than you do now." Kovu grins smugly. "I don't need to be any more so than I already am. You can barely control yourself as it is." They both laugh. Kiara then licks his cheek, always finding his smug humor to be one of his most charming characteristics.**

**"Uhumm." They both look over to see Vitani who apparently had snuck up on them as they were just talking. "Yah could you two stop. I'm trying to get a drink of water and watching my brother flirt with his girl friend is making me sick." Feelings' of embarrassment rising in both as they were just caught kissing; they both get out of the water, and shake off.**

"It's getting late so were going to head back." Vitani just looks away from them to the abundant amount of water in front of her that would have been nothing but a god send in the outlands. "I'm going to sit here a little bit." she brings her head down to drink. "Alright then, later."They both head back home. Arriving back at the den they lay down, as all the others were relaxing and catching the last of the day's sun. Kovu take's the chance to take a long overdue nap as he closes his eyes, with Kiara following suit.

Vitani arrives back well after dark. She sits at the top of the rock gazing out at the vast land before her. Kovu wakes to the sound of claws scratching against stone. He opens his eyes and looks out to see Vitani starting to sit down. He stands up and sees everyone already fast asleep as he makes his way to her side and sits down. "It's a nice night." Vitani looks over to her brother for but a second before looking back out into the night. "Yah… It is."

"How are you doing? You know with what happened?" He asks staring into the night as Vitani does the same hardly making sound before she speaks. "I miss her." Kovu glances to her then looks down the dark ridge of the stone rocks.

"I know… She was strict, put us through hell and sometimes I hated her for it. But… She was our mother, always made sure we were fed. She always made sure we were safe even if she was hard on us." Vitani keeps looking out into the cold night air. Kovu unsure of what he's sensing continues. "I don't know if you blame me for what happened to Nuka, or any of this but... I'm sorry non-the less. I know you were closer to him than I ever was." Vitani turns to look at him. "I know you two didn't really get along Kovu but I don't blame you… I just wish things could have been different is all…"

They sit there on the rock in the dark. The night air getting colder with every passing minute. "Well I'm going to go to sleep." Vitani says with a tired expression as she gets up to walk into the den. Kovu nods good night to her. But before she makes her way in Kovu calls to her. "Vitani." She looks back to him expectantly. "Take it easy. I don't want to lose you too." She turns away without saying a word. Kovu looks back out over the lands, then soon follows.

_**The next morning Kiara wakes up early. She looks over to see Kovu still sound asleep. She continues to lie against his warm body as his sides rise and fall in a slow steady rhythm. Keeping her mind a blank as she tries to enjoy the blissful moment for as long as it will last.**_

After a short while Kovu's breathing hitches as he wakes up to the warmth of Kiara body lying against him. She raises her head to look him in the eyes. "Good morning Kovu, you want to head down to the water with me?" He stretches out and lets out a yawn in a typical cat like fashion before Kiara gives him an affectionate nuzzle nearly burying her head in his neck. Kovu smiles at her "Sure, let's go."

As they walk to the water he begins to dwell on his thoughts from the day before. Steadily building his resolve to confess his mistakes that could possibly end in exile once again. "Kovu, come on your falling behind." Kiara smiles as she looks back to him disrupting his thoughts, but before she can look away to continue walking ahead Kovu stops her.

"Kiara I have something to tell you." He feels his nerves twitching. Hoping she will forgive him. "What is it?" kiara looks at him curiously; her tail flicking about. Kovu takes a deep breath. "I need to confess. When you went out on your first hunt... That fire wasn't natural. It… Was part of Ziras' plan to get me into your pride. We set that fire. I'm sorry for putting you in danger like that, and that's not the worst of it." He hesitates before taking a deep breath.

"The reason I was to join your pride was to... To kill Simba and take his place. That next morning after I arrived when you jumped in front of me behind that rock. I was getting ready to make my move for your father's life, and if it wouldn't been for you interrupting me I would have taken it… I'm so sorry. I feel like I'm betraying everyone's trust." Kovu looks away afraid to see that this may very well upset her, and not wanting to see the disgust in her eyes.

"Kovu… It's ok, it was all Ziras idea. Besides even if you put me in danger you still saved me. And even if you were going to hurt my father you didn't, and you even said that you wouldn't let Zira hurt him. I forgive you." She nuzzles him but the worry still didn't leave. Unsure how she could just forgive something so detestable.

"Thanks, but even if you do, I still have to tell Simba. He's the king and the one who's life was at stake." Kiara's soft expression turns to worry. "No Kovu don't tell him, He might separate us again." Her voice thick with anxiety. "I Have to! I don't want to betray your father by keeping secrets." "But!" "No buts about it I need too. Your father deserves to know, and when we get back I plan to tell him. Better I tell him now than him finding out about it later."

Kiara looks down and away knowing nothing she says can sway him. Probably angry that he would take such a risk simply to be honest when just recently Simba started to trust him again. As they get back to pride rock, Kovu can see Simba up high on his perch watching out for his kingdom. Kiara looks at him then walk away. Kovu watches her leave before looking back to Simba so proud and motionless. Kovu's nervousness grows with every step closer to samba as he climbs the rock.

Simba notices Kovu making his way up to him. "Simba, I need to apologize." Simba looks at him confused. So He explains to him everything that was to transpire. Simba just sat there not saying a word just listening contently. As Kovu finishes pleading with his eyes that he may forgive him. Simba takes a moment before speaking.

"Kovu I don't distrust you, though I am… Angered about the fire that could have killed my daughter. It was not you who set the fire, and besides that I think there was more to you saving Kiara than to simply follow the plan?" That last part never really crossing his mind before this but… Maybe there was more to it reguardless if he was aware of it or not at the time.

"That proves to me that In the future you are willing to do what's needed to protect her from harm, and the Pride Lands if I see fit. As for the reason you joined my pride to kill me, I already figured as much that Zira had a plot of some sort. I can already see that you do not wish to follow Zira, and Scars path to ruination, and it even makes me happy that you came to me seeking my forgiveness. As I had said before: YOU belong here."

Kovu tries to think this through. But all Kovu can do is look at Simba relieved to hear his forgiveness regardless of his own thoughts. Kovu feeling relief pass over him; a gratefully soft smile gracing his black lips. "Thank you. I'm glad I came to you; I don't want any distrust between us. I need to go talk to Kiara. She's was worried about me telling you all of this."

Simba gave him a nod and Kovu runs off to Kiara in disbelief. Kiara down below pacing back and forth hoping her father will have mercy on Kovu's troubled past. She sees him bounding down the rock, and as he approaches she can plainly see it went well, and her anxiety disappears. Nala steps out of the cave to see her daughter having a rather affectionate moment with her mate to be. Nala smiles widely happy that her daughter is able to find love. She looks ahead to see Simba watching them with what appears to be a grin. As she makes her way towards her mate and king "So Simba." He breaks his gaze from the two below him to acknowledge Nala. "What are you hiding?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Huntress

**Chapter 2: The huntress**

**Weeks passed with the outland lions finally starting to settle in to their new home. Nala setting out with the group to catch the meal for the day. Simba as always sitting at his post watching for intruders and incoming danger.**

**It became allot easier to hunt and protect the borders with twice as many lions in the pride. With the threat of the outlanders gone as they are no longer outlanders but now members of the pride lands any known threat is either far off or none existent. As for hunting the outlander lions although thin had proven to be skilled; no-doubt abilities obtained through a do or die life style set in the barren lands outside the borders of Pride Rock. And since the time the two pride became one; the former outlanders have since begun to fill out.**

**All in all everything seems to be going great. No threats, the dry season has already passed, the pride is getting along with each other, and the herds are thriving which means food is plentiful.**

**"Kov... … KOVU!" "Ya. Yah sorry, what did you want?" Kiara laughs. "Again Kovu? Really you need to stop day dreaming so much. Come on, let's go."**** Kovu's day dreaming managing to make him miss whatever it was Kiara had said previously.**** "Ah. Ok, let's go".**

**As they leave, Timon and Pumbaa walk up to Simba.**

**"Well pal me, and Pumbaa are heading out." Looking at his best friends curiously. "Where're you two going?" ****Simba asks.**** "Well everything around here seems under control, so me and Pumbaa here wanted to do some traveling. Catch the sights and sounds the world has to offer... Plus Ma's being nagging me to come visit her. Oih, you know how it is." ****Timon hops on Pumbaa's head.**

**"You're leaving?" ****Simba completely shocked and worried for them****. "Don't worry Simba Me, and Timon can handle are selves." ****Pumbaa stating proudly.**** "That's right me, and my porcine companion here will be fine." Simba smiles**** "Well don't be gone to long, and you guy's. Stay out of trouble." Simba remains as his friends disappear into the distance.**

**Out in the lands the hunting party comes across the local herd of Impalas. Nala gives the signal for Vitani, and three others to encircle the herd. They stalk through the grass unseen and unheard till all are in place. **

**All set Nala gives the signal just as she jumps out of the tall golden grass and scatters them. They run opposite of Nala frightened for their lives, running blindly through the thick vegetation that will soon be their down fall. As the lead Impala bounds into mid air Soune tackles him to the ground with all the fury a lioness possesses, and Suede catching another in much of the same fashion. Clamping down on their throats. Blood lust, and furiously in their eyes the herd scatters for fear of the pending doom. They should have continued past them to salvation but turn left to run away from the savage lions only to run directly into the rest of the well set trap; Mowi, and Vitani. Vitani leaps out as two running close together pass by. Catching ones legs with her paw sending it tumbling down. The other jumping over the herd mate to avoid crashing to the ground as Vitani sinks her teeth into the downed mammal. The other landing roughly franticly trying to get away as Mowi takes her chance. Mowi Hot on the tail of the still stumbling creature, she leaps catching the legs sending the frightened mammal sprawling across the savanna and in a split second sinking her teeth into the soft flesh.**

**Nala walking past her pride mates as she stares at the rest of the fleeing herd.**** "Good Job!" ****Nala congratulates them on their catch. Vitani gets up from the now dead body beneath her.**** "Yah good job Mowi."****Mowi let's go of her kill.**** "Thanks, but if you didn't make him stumble he would have gotten away." Nala breaks in "Either way you all did good. Hunting been so much easier with the extra help. Now let's drag them back. I'm sure everybody is hungry by now." ****Nala grabs hold as do the others and make their way home.**

**Mean while else were a lioness slinks through the grass. Stalking her pray as she concentrates on her every move, and adjusting to the ground beneath her. Waiting for wind; or her pray to look away, before inching closer. Calculating her moment of action. In a flash she leaps from the grass charging headlong, anticipating his moves; and as quickly as he got up, she bounds on top of his back and they tumble back down into the tall grass concealing them once again.**

**"I finally got you!" Kiara exclaims. Clear as day that she's beaming with excitement of her accomplishment. Kovu laughs and shares in her enjoyment. "You're getting good. Looks like I won't be able to take it so easy on you anymore." Staring up at the young Lioness standing on his shoulders keeping him pinned down.**

**"Hoho taking it easy on me you say?" Kiara smiled. "Well sure, I mean you did well but it's hard to be **_**great**_** like **_**me**_**!" Kovu's usual sarcasm coming through with a big fat smirk across his face. She starts laughing at his cockiness. "But really, you did great. When we get back you should tell your parents that you're ready to try again." she steps off of Kovu. "Well if you think so then I will. It would be nice to finally join the hunts."****As Kiara stops talking they notice the queen making her way towards them.****"Come on love birds, there's food back at the den." As she turned to head back. Kiara looks at Kovu. He motions with his head to Kiara to tell her mother. Kiara looks back "Mother!" Nala stops and turns to give Kiara her undivided attention. "I think I am ready to try hunting again." Nala smiles, and with an air of grace surrounding her she turn away. No doubt proud to hear her daughter is ready to step away from adolescence. "I'll tell your father for you then. Come on lets head back."**

**As they walk back; Nala's eye's gleam as she smiles to herself. Unknown to her Kovu catches a glimpse of what looks to be pride.**

**They come upon the feast, and the royal family's portion is set aside. Kiara's warm thoughts flicking through her mind that soon she could be helping in the hunts. As they begin to eat, Kovu still feels the slight unease of eating with the royal family. Catching the random evil eye of some pride land lioness still unsure of his motives, even though the tension has long since passed between the outland and pride land lioness. To be expected since none have so much as spoken a word to the young male since he's always preoccupied with Kiara, or talking with either his sister, Simba, or Nala.**

**Although aware of their hard stares Kovu forces himself to ignore it and eat, not willing to allow a little discomfort make him starve. There had being enough of that as any previous outlander would tell you. And without further ado he sinks his teeth into the meal that is so proudly presented to them all.**

**Late that night after gorging on the meal.**

**"Simba." Simba turns his gaze from Kovu and Kiara just below the promontory to look at Nala "Hmm?" Nala sits beside her mate to tell him the news. "Kiara has told me that she is ready to go back out and test her skills hunting." ****Nala looks at him with a soft loving expression only for**** Simba's to turn to worry. "But Nala, I don't want her to go out there and get hurt. I cou... We could lose her, and I don't want that to happen."**

**Growing tired of his overwhelming protection of Kiara, Nala puts on her best pleading look and strikes out with her wise words. "Simba. She's going to be the future queen. Sheltering her may protect her now, but in the end when she needs to be a leader it's going to do more harm than good. Kovu has being helping her, and I think it was Kovu who brought it up to her. If Kovu thinks she's ready, why can't you? You're not going to be here to protect her forever. The best thing you can do is let her grow up so she's prepared for when that day comes. Give her a chance."**

**Simba sighs in defeat**** to Nala… Once again. "Ok, I know your right. It… It's just hard to let go of the little girl that I once held in my paws." ****He sighs again but**** before he can finish Nala rubs her head against his cheek making him lighten up. "I'll go tell her the news." ****Nala smiles to her king and he smiles back as she walks into the den.**

**Out in the grass Kovu, and Kiara stare at the stars.**

**Kiara always seeming to be so happy when she looks at the stars. Kovu always feeling relaxed as his eye's wonder the night sky. "Kovu! Look I think I see one that looks like Rafiki's tree." He looks were she's pointing to him, and begins to make out its figure. "Oh yah."**

**Kovu keeps looking at the tree shaped constellation, as Kiara is already looking for more. "Look Look a shooting star!" Kiara giggles "Make a wish Kovu." He looks at her funny. "Make a wish?" He asks totally oblivious as to what she's talking about. "Don't you know when you see a falling star, you're supposed to make a wish?" He looks back gazing at the night sky for a moment. "Any wish I want?" "Any wish you want." Kovu thinks for a second before closing his eye's to make his desired wish.**

**Kiara starts giggling. "It must be a good wish if it's taking you this long. Only the best for my Kovu." As he opens his eye's he turns to see Kiara's beautiful smile. "Yah it is a good wish." Kiara giggles again. "Well don't tell me, we want it to come true don't we?"**

**He smirks and licks her cheek and as she looks into Kovu's eyes "Kiara!" They jump up; startled at the call of her father. "Father!" Easy to notice their embarrassment as if they did something wrong. "Kiara… You go on your hunt tomorrow. If your mother trusts that you're ready than I will trust you're ready." A smile spreading over her face before turning soft and serious as she begins to speak. "Promise me that you will give me a fair chance this time. I want to do this on my own." Simba's face showing a mix of emotions. "I promise this time. I'm sorry I didn't have more faith in you before. Just please, please be careful."**

**Kiara walks up to him. "Don't worry father I will, and with all the help Kovu's given me I know I'll succeed. Thank you…" Simba lets out a light chuckle then sighs as if letting out his worries. "Alright, I'll leave you two alone but don't stay out too late. Wouldn't want you to be tired tomorrow, and Kovu!" Kovu straightens up and replies to his word quick and nervous. "Yes Sir!" Simba just smirks. "Behave yourself." "Ah. Yah, yes sir." Kovu feeling an awkward tension as Simba turns away smiling.**

**Kiara practically runs Kovu over in her excitement after her father leaves. "Yes I finally get to hunt. I'm so excited!" Kovu obviously finding it funny that she needs to tell him verbally when she's already doing such a good job showing it physically. "Yah, I can tell." He smiles, and without missing a beat. "You better be hungry when I bring it back. It's going to be just for you and me."**

**Shock written all over Kovu's face. Usually when a lioness gets her first kill she eats it herself, and is ready to rip anyone else's limbs off if they dare attempt to snag a piece, although this isn't the outlands and it's not unheard of sharing with somebody close in other prides. He smiles up to her flattered. "Well I'll be sure not to eat anything until you return then." She chuckles. "Well don't worry I won't let you starve… Ahhh I'm just so happy to finally do my part." She looks back at Him with her loving eyes.**

**"Kiara, I do have a last bit of advice before you go out there." She nods her head and sits down ready to listen intently. "When you go out there look for wildebeests or Zebras since there not too big. Preferably zebras since they don't have horns. Less likely to get hurt. Anything else is either too large, too aggressive, or to fast to be hunted alone. Your fathers right to be worried; lions don't normally hunt by themselves. But as long as you don't take any unnecessary risks you'll be fine."**

**"Thanks for all the help you have given me, and I'll be sure to look for them. Come on let's go back and get some sleep." Both smiling as they head for home.**

**The next morning happens to be an exceptionally nice day. On Pride Rock, Kiara walks from the den down the promontories side to be greeted by the whole pride cheering her on, and wishing her luck. But before she gets too far Simba stops her.**

**"Kiara. Now remember I want you to be careful." He stares at his daughter tensely. "Don't worry dad, Kovu has helped me so much. There's no way I'm going to fail this time." They smile then she turns to hug her mother. Simba glancing at Kovu with a smirk. He smiles back feeling the appreciation the king is showing him for what he did. Kiara finishes hugging her mother before lastly turning to Kovu.**

**"Remember I'll catch our meal, you just you wait." Her determination shining through so purely Kovu can only smile to her. "I wouldn't dream of it any other way princes Kiara."**

**She smiles as she breaks away and bounds out across the plains.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Honor of Killing

**Chapter 3: The Honor of Killing**

**They all watch as the Young Lioness cuts through the grass and disappears behind one of the distant hills. Kiara slips through the pride lands searching for her prey of choice. Heeding Kovu's words from the night before.**

**She can see a herd by the water but is unable to make them out in the vast distance between them, so she gets closer only to be disappointed to find Hippos, and Buffalo.**** She ponders her thoughts about maybe attempting an attack knowing well an adult is too big to handle herself. But maybe she can take one; a small one any ways if only they would leave the water or leave the middle of the pack. Also too many eyes with very little cover, would probably foil her plan even if one DID wonder outside the group. Feeling she's wasting her time she turns around to seek her opportunity else were. ****She continuously searches across the plains hoping to get her chance. Unbearable to think coming back empty handed once again after claiming she would.**

**Back on the tip of Pride Rock; Kovu sits waiting for Kiara's triumphant return.**** He stares out across the land hoping to spot a glimpse of the action to break him away from his growing boredom… His growing fear that she may come back empty handed.**** "Kovu." The queen's call snaps him from his thoughts as he responds to her. "Oh Nala. What did you want?"**

**"I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate all that you have done for Kiara. Simba does too even if he doesn't show it." Nala follows Kovu's worrying gaze to the plains. After a quick survey of the land. "Well don't worry about it too much Kovu. She's doing this for herself, but she also wants to do this for you. She admires your strength and wants to be strong for you. She wants you to be able to depend on her when the time comes."**

**Kovu ponders her words for but a moment. "Well thanks. But she doesn't need to impress me; I love her just the same." He look back to the savanna hoping to see her returning. Preferably dragging something. "I know this Kovu and she does too but she wants to do this for you. THAT is how much she loves you. She will find her catch, just give her time. See you later."**

**Kovu watches her head back inside the cool shade the cave has to offer. Starting to feel as though she knew what he was thinking. A sharp lioness and no wonder why she was selected to be queen, and from what Vitani told him a good hunter and a great leader. He decides that the time will pass quicker with an afternoon nap, and with that he lies down to rest.**

**In the grassy plains of the Pride Land Kiara hears a bleat.**

**Swiveling her ears and turning her head in the direction the call came from over that hill, but already figuring it to be impalas, as zebra and wildebeest don't bleat. They beller, and whinny. Supposing it won't hurt to take a look, Kiara crouches down and moves forward silently blending with the grass. She breaks the crest of the hill to see the herd grazing in the afternoon sun.**

**Her prediction true she begins to worry that she may not find a suitable prey to hunt alone and ultimately… Fail. Again. Inhale… Exhale… 'Ok calm down Kiara you can do this. Just concentrate on the task at hand and you'll be fine.' She stops mid thought as a breeze wafts over her sensitive nose and picking something out of the air. ****She creeps away from the small group of impalas to search for the source of the scent. As she breaks over another rolling hill just a short distance away.**

'**FANALY!' ****Kiara screams in her mind from the building frustration with how long it took to find the group of wildebeests, and zebras.**** Her jaw nearly dropping as she can't believe a group this size took that long to find. 'I'm going to have be really patient in order to get close enough with all those eyes and ears.' ****Moving ever so slowly waiting for her chance to appear. Creeping closer and closer. Inch by… Inch. **

**Finally in place and ready to strike; Her**** Heart pounding, adrenalin pumping. Her eyes fixated on the zebra closest to her. ****'Ok. three… Two…' ****The heard flinches without warning and the zebra trots away. ****'WHAT THE HELL****!?' Kiara stays down as she hears something coming, and not at all worried about how much noise it's making. A wildebeest comes into view; trotting closer with another in pursuit.**

**The Bull ****turns around and they lock horns twisting, shoving, pushing, and pulling. Their hooves digging into the soil. The two totally focused on one another, too much so to notice the lioness ready to make her meal.**** 'THIS IS IT! No better chance than when there distracted. Here. We. GO!'**

**Kiara flies from the grass and before the wildebeests know what's happening or break apart she's on his back scratching, cutting, and clawing. They take off running but kiara has him in her grasp. Dragging her along she jerks her body to throw the animal off balance as they land in the grass. Kiara goes for the throat and clamps down as it forcefully stands back up trying to break free of her deadly grip. The wildebeest gasping for air, and growing sluggish in his attempts to break free. Kiara determined to end it quickly she digs her claws deep into his shoulders and bites down with every bit of the bone crushing power her jaws can muster. Crushing his wind pipe he collapses to his knees, then soon completely to the ground.**

**"vo… Kovu! Kovu wake up! Kiara is returning!" Nala overjoyed attempts failing to really jolt the lion from his slumber. "Aaah yah… Wait what! Did she catch something?" He quickly gets up. "Of course Kovu. I told you she was doing this for you. She wasn't going to let you down." He quickly rushes to the edge to see Kiara in the short distance away. As she drags it home, it's clear to see she's struggling with the weight of her impressive prey. No doubt her pride helping her put on a brave face as she pulls it along with as much grace and dignity as she can.**

**Kovu runs down the steps to meet Kiara dragging the bull. He licks her face before grabbing hold and helping her drag it to the rock to present to the king. Her father. Simba… Simba walks down the rock proud and graceful as everyone gathers around Kiara and her prize.**

**"Good job Kiara. You have passed your hunters test, and from here on you shall join the hunting parties. No longer are you considered an adolescent but a young lioness. As of tradition you shall eat your first kill." She steps up to Simba to speak. "Father… I wish to share my kill with Kovu." She looks at her father as Simba stares back. His face softens "Kiara, it is your kill; you may do what you like with it."**

**As Kiara turns to her love. "Kovu?" He smiled to her. "Go ahead Kiara; it's your kill so you get the first bite." Kiara smiles before digging her teeth into the side of meat before her. They all roar in honor of their princes becoming a hunter of the pride. Just before he sits down to join her as per her wish. "You did good, I'm happy for you." Staring at her as she breaks away from the meat to smile at him with the blood around her muzzle. Kovu almost finds himself unable the break his gaze from her as his heart starts to thud against his rib cage.**

**"Come on Kovu dig in. You better be thankful I caught this for you." As she smiles to him, he smiles back and closes his eyes. "Yes lady Kiara." Kiara giggles. "Lady Kiara?" Kovu tries acting as nonchalant as he can. Too add that special effect of course. "Yah, you graduated." He smiles shortly after she starts laughing. "Why thank you master Kovu." He nearly chokes. "Master Kovu?" She laughs devilishly finally able to catch him off guard before going back too eating.**

**Nearly two weeks have passed sine then and most of the pride is now out on the hunt. Down in the fields the pride has their eyes fixed on the mass of buffalo in front of them unaware of their pending demise.**

**In range Nala sends the signal, and in an instant they leap from the grass. The heard starts to move franticly, and as they easily gain on the lumbering behemoths four lioness tackle a lone adult trail at the back. They struggle to take the beast down as more help joins the fray. Nala and the others with Kiara close behind continuing to give chase.**

**Vitani reaching out for the beast grabs hold, and clings onto the back slowing the prey allowing the rest to easily surround and mob the already distressed creature. As they dig into the buffalos side trying to wear it down Nala struggles to get a hold of the neck. It starts to thrash its head from side to side hoping to deal some pain to those on his back. Vitani releases her hold on the rump, and makes a well timed leap onto the side of the already staggering beast sending it over. As it lumbers to the ground, Kiara loses her grip and tumbles off. She looks to see her mother struggling with the horns as she tries to suffocate the soon to be meal. Kiara quickly moves in for the head to restrain it.**

**Vitani regains her composer from Basking in their success as they pant away.**** "I see my brother managed to make a hunter out of you. Impressive." Kiara's not sure but can't figure out if all her praises are always back handed compliments or if that's just her feisty attitude shinning through. ****Kiara smiles as she looked over at Her**** "Thanks. But are you implying that you thought I was a lost cause?" ****Vitani gets up.**** "In truth I'm not really shocked that he did. So no I never thought that." ****Nala speaks up**** "Alright let's bring this back home everyone."**

**Back at base Kovu lies and waits… Again. **

**He lets out a long and mighty yawn that sounds more like a roar. Hardly able to keep his eyes open even though he hasn't done anything as of late. Unable to fall asleep at night because of his restlessness. Another yawn escapes him 'Starting tomorrow when I wake up I'm going to start training again. That should soak up some time. but for now I'm going to. Try to… Fall asleep.' Another boredom induced yawn before closing his eyes. "Hmmm." … …**

**"Hey Kovu, wake up dinner is here." Kiara pushing, and prodding him to move. "Aahhh, alright I'm up." Moved down to the kill lazily. Kiara sits beside him and watches as he starts eating. "What's wrong Kovu? You've been out of it lately." His days in the outlands never allowed such time. Always train, train, train. And when it wasn't training it was practicing your hunting skills. And when it wasn't that it was searching for food and water, or fighting off bugs, or fighting for your life, and after that… Go to sleep in the dirt and start it all over the next day. "Just tired." Kiara looks at the ground in front of her. "Oh, ok. Just try to get some sleep tonight." Kovu puts on a weary smile. "Don't worry I will."**

**Kovu opens his eyes and looks around the dark den. Waking up early again. The sun hasn't even started to show yet. He looks at Kiara's silhouetted form through the dark, and as always she has her back pressed against him as close as she can. Kovu stands up slowly and quietly walks outside off the rock and into the grass. His ears picking of the calls of night life. bats fluttering about over head picking off the many annoying bugs that pester all animals day and night.**

**He stretches out before taking off for a long trot around the prideland borders.**

**Back in the den some time later just as the sun is about to spill over the horizon, and flood the savanna with its aw inspiring glow Kiara begins to stir.**** She**** wakes up from the shivers running up and down her spine.**** "Kovu?" She calls his name as she rolls over to see that he's not there. ****Wondering as to where the lion that kept her so warm at night had gone too. She looks around and doesn't see him in the den. Kiara walks outside and to no avail there was still no sign of him. So she sits and waits out on the peer.**

**As the pride begins to rise from there nocturnal slumber, Kiara starts to question them.**** "Mother, have you seen Kovu?" ****Nala looking puzzled**** "No I haven't." ****Nala looks around**** "Ask Vitani, she might know." "Ok thanks, hey Vitani!" Kiara then walks over to her.**

**Vitani looks to Kiara as she walk up to her.**** "Have you seen Kovu, or know where he might have gone?" ****Vitani smirks.**** "I'm sure he's out prowling around the pride lands. He's never been one to stay put. Don't worry he wouldn't leave his little princes behind." ****Kiara pulls her head back as she smirks at Vitani's sarcasm before trotting off.**

**"Oh where's that bird?" ****Kiara looking all over for the hornbill…**** The kings Majordomo. She spots him flying over head. "Zazu!" ****He looks over and flies down to greet the princes.**** "Good morning princes Kiara." "Good morning Zazu. Can you do me a favor, and fly around the land, and tell me where Kovu is?" ****He scoughs.**** "Do I look like a homing pigeon to you?" Said ****more as a statement than a question… Rhetorical and all.**** "Please Zazu?" ****He rolls his eyes, and crosses his arms and looks over his shoulder.**** " Fine. If I must look for the trouble maker." ****He takes off and flies away in search of Kovu.**

**Kiara sits and waits for Zazu's return. A short little wait and she already sees him flying back.**** "Did you see him?" She asks the hornbill ****As he lands.**** "Yes I saw the riff-raff. He's just over there doing god knows what." ****Kiara takes off running**** "thanks Zazu!" ****He rolls his eyes and turns his head**** "Yes yes."… … "Ooh my goodness the morning report! Simba's going to have my neck…" Flying off with great heist.**

**Kiara runs and as she passes over a hill she spots him in the distance. She gets closer**** "What is he doing?" Just as puzzled as Zazu was. ****She lays down and watches him for a bit as he continues to leap forward as if pouncing on non-existent prey. Then he walk over to the nearby fallen dead tree and sharpens his claws. Kiara smiles… She crouches down and slowly begins to intrude on the un-expecting Kovu.**

**The sun continues to rise and unveiling what's soon to be a beautiful day.**

'**Alright now that these things are nice and sharp, it's time for some practice strikes. It kind of feels good to get back into the motions. Almost wish I had a real fight. Maybe I'll spur Vitani into a sparring match…' He stops. His ears turn as the rest of his body remains still. Listening for… Something.**

… … **. Just then his senses twitch at the sense of danger. Without a moment's notice he springs backwards.**

**A familiar lioness rolls through the tall grass front of him where he was just standing. "AHHHH! How did I miss you?" He grins widely as he looks down at her. "Hmmm? Did you forget? I'm the master. Because I'm THAT good." Kiara starts to laugh. "Oh shut up." She gets up and playfully bats at him.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bonds of Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 4: The Bonds of Sibling Rivalry

"So what were you doing exactly? It looked kind of funny." Kovu unsure how or what he was doing that looked funny but decides to ignore it and explain. His short answer explaining it to be a training exercise of sorts. She looks at him curiously. "Training exercise? For what?" "For fitness and self defense." She looks at the dead wood that Kovu was just on. Noticing the exceptionally deep gauges he left in the timber. "So why are you out here training so early?" Kovu gets prepped to start his next exercise. "To wear off some energy, I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

"Oh." Just before he starts. "So you want to join me?" She smiles. "Sure, were should I start?" Kovu looks to the dead tree. "Well for starters you could go over to that log and sharpen your claws. That'll also be helpful when your hunting." "Ok." She walks over to the dead tree, and as she starts kneading at the tinder, Kovu notices she seems more… Defined.

"How's that?" She asks snapping Kovu from his gawking at her body to her claws then almost instantly looking away. "Their ok for a kitten." Kiara scoughs. "Well this KITTENS claws as you put it are good enough to catch our meals." He smiles. "I… Well you got me there." Kiara chuckles smugly managing a one up on her suitor. "Ok, so what's next?" looking to Kovu for instruction. "Just do what I do. Extend your claws, draw your arm back. Then strike. Make every move fluent, and fierce. Remember. Shoulder, elbow, wrist." Saying those words as he demonstrates each in one slow motion.

To Kovu's surprise, Kiara no longer looks like the defenseless adolescent lioness he saved just a couple months prior as her tight muscles roll under her beautiful soft coat as she swings her paws through the air. Her body having matured over that short period of time and almost without him noticing.

"Why you staring at me? Am I doing it wrong?" Kovu breaks his gaze. "Ah. N-no your doing fine it was. Nothing." He looks away and meticulously inspects his claws only to secretly peer out the corner of his eye. Noticing how she's definitely becoming mature. "Ok lets do some running. We're going to do some shuttle sprints. Let's see if you can beat me." She nods to Kovu as he explains the destination their running to. After He's done they ready up. "Alright, ready GO!" As they lunge ahead Kovu quickly takes to the lead with the torque of his powerful muscles. Reaching the turn point in a matter of seconds he turns around to see Kiara just reaching it herself. Making their mad dash to the finish line Kovu wins by two full body links. "Wow your fast. You should join the hunts." Kovu smiles at her as he pants. "I'd like too. Get ready let's go again… GO!" The little race ending in as much of the same way as the first one did. "Ha, keep doing it and you'll get faster." Kiara finding it fun and a bit challenging. "I think I'll start joining you in the morning."

"Kiara!" They both look up the hill to see Vitani calling for her. "It's time to go out for the hunt." "Ok, I'll be right there. You going to stay here Kovu?" She looks back to Kovu. "No I'll head back now. That was enough exercise for the morning." She runs off after Vitani who already disappeared. "See you later then."

_**Later in the day as every bodies lying around after a well deserved meal, Kovu finds this rut he's stuck in to be painfully dull.**_

His boredom comes to settle in again like water in a bog. Everyone's gossiping or relaxing. Defiantly not the speed the young male is looking for. As he looks around he notices that Vitani seems out of place, and with he calmly walks over to his sister. "Hey Vitani. You seem bored. You up for some sparring?" She snorts. "Sounds fun, but you know I don't care to lose." Kovu grins at her slyly. "So like old times then?" She grins devilishly. "Just like old times."

"Kovu what are you doing?" Kiara looks to him wondering as she walk towards them. "Oh I didn't realize you were up. Just a little bit of play fighting." She gets excited at the thought of some rough housing. "Mind if I join?" Kovu looks away to ponder his thoughts. "Ahh… Well I'd rather you didn't, we get kind of… Rough." Kiara's happy expression fades slightly. "Well be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Kovu smiles. "It's ok we used to do this all the time, and we make sure it doesn't get out of hand." Her expression lightens.

_**As Vitani gathers her group around Kovu below the rock, so did the rest of the pride to watch the spectacle about to happen. **_

_**Kovu grins as he holds his head low. His eyes fixated dead ahead. His adrenalin kicking in to the thrill of the challenge about to take place. Vitani and her group of ex outlanders start to circle around Kovu. He stands waiting. Listening. Anticipating their first move. Just as Vitani comes back into view the first lioness leaps for his hind legs. He moves to evade the attack. Kicking the lioness with his left rear leg as her paw makes contact with his rump. As he's still standing on three legs another attacks from his left attempting to knock him over. Ultimately failing to do more than stager her oversized opponent, before he shoves her away. As the lioness flies back, the outsized Vitani attacks head on and leaps upon her brother. Vitani bats him across the face as he tries to shake free of another that's on his back. **_

_**Kiara watches the entanglement of fury bodies. Slightly worried, and hoping no one gets hurt as she smiles for their enjoyment. The others bystanders cheer for good show. Some hoping for the lioness to win, and some hoping Kovu will win. Simba stares down at the event almost emotionless. As Kovu knocks them off himself and pushes Vitani aside he stands there excited and proud even if slightly out of breath. As they pant Vitani starts to chuckle at the long overdue thrill of a good fight. She calls for another lioness to come to their aid.**_

An older rust colored lioness makes her way to Vitani's side. "HmHmm, nice to have you down here Vrou." _**Vitani smiles vindictively as she glanced over at her.**_ "Hah, I figured I couldn't let you have all the fun." Kovu grows impatient with the idle chatter. "Well if you two are done chatting, I'm starting to get bored after that little warm up." _**Kovu cocks his head clicking his claws against the ground.**_ "HA! Alright!" Excitement clear in Vitani's words before she, and the others instantaneously attack Kovu.

_**Before they can mob him, Kovu knocks two of them aside with his large paw. Vitani and Vrou rushing ahead crash into his broad side sending his mass tumbling. As quickly as he lands on the ground he flips back onto his feet. The others quick to strike him before he can ready himself. Kovu lashes out and manages to scatter them. He springs upon his first opportunity to pin one of his challengers. The group rushes to push the over sized cat off her but are too late, as Kovu grips her scruff with his jaws. Signaling his would be killing strike, but light enough not to break skin. Kovu let her up and she walks out of the circle allowing the fight to continue.**_

_**Nala smiles as she watches Kiara cheer for kovu's small victory. As the battle ensues they begin to fight fiercer and fiercer not allowing Kovu a second to breath. As he bats one away another takes her place. As he does so again, another lioness rears**_ up to strike his face. In a split second he lunges forward knocking her down and quickly grabbing with his teeth. He lets her go as she gets up and storms off. None too happy at the loss. Kovu chuckles _**the thrill obvious in his eyes and posture as he pants from his exertion. Vrou being a hot tempered ex outlander lioness, she growls.**_ "Come on Vitani lets take him out!" Practically grinding out those words.

_**As they charge towards him, He charges back and crashes past Vitani. While reaching out for Vrou, she franticly struggles to get away from being caught. Kicking swatting and shoving. Vitani staggers to her feet after the heavy blow she just received from Kovu, only to see Vrou down and out. Kovu turns back to Vitani a smug smirk across his face as Vrou gets up and grumbles walking back into the crowd.**_ "Just me and you now Vitani." Vitani returns her own smug smile feeling she can fight better without the other in her way. "Pffft just because I'm alone don't think I'll give up easily!"

_**Kovu starts to circle her, knowing well his sister's ability to fight. Vitani turns to keep him in view. Ready for his attack. He lunges at her but Vitani springs over his head, but before she's clear Kovu swats her back legs in midair causing her to lands on her back. She closes her eyes and grunts to the impact of the ground before instinctively thrusting all four of her legs out tossing Kovu away. She quickly recovers as does Kovu. He charges at Vitani again**_ "Hahahaa."

*You're going to kill that lion… The plans in motion… GO!.. GET HIM KOVU GET HIM! DO IT NOW!*

"OWW Kovu that hurts! Easy with the claws! You win now let me up already…" Kovu looks down at his sister who looks less than happy as his heavy _**Breathing hitches.**_ "I Aaaah... Sorry I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." They cheer them on as Vitani stands and Kovu walk through the crowd receiving praises from the other lioness. Simba moves from his perch_**.**_

**Kovu unable to believe what just happened. Just those few demanding words his mother had spoken to him echoing through his mind causing him to lose himself. And almost severely hurting his sister in the process. **

**"Kovu! Kovu wait up... You don't have to be that upset, Vitani wasn't hurt badly." "I know Kiara. Vitani's tough, I'm just disgusted in myself for doing that. A little bit of sparring, and I start to act like my old self." "Your old self? What do you mean?" Kovu flinches to his slip of words that Kiara quickly picked up on. "Ahh, nothing forget about it." Kiara ready to pry more opens her mouth to press the issue, but before her words come out. "Kovu!" They both turn their heads to see the king; Simba approaching.**

**"Kiara!" Simba spoke before she could continue to pry. "Father? Father it's not that big of a deal. Kovu was having fun and he just got a little over excit…" "Kiara." Simba cuts her off and walks passed her. "Don't worry I just want to have a little talk with him. Why don't you go back and check on Vitani?"**

**Kiara only meeting her father's eyes for a second before dropping her gaze. "Oh… Ok." She turned around and walked back slowly.**

**"Kovu follow me lets go for a walk." Kovu looks at him. "Sure."**

**Back at the pride Vitani's off laying by herself licking her small wounds.**

**"Hey Vitani, are you alright?" ****She looks back to see the princess.**** "Yah I'm fine Kiara, this isn't the first time." Kiara's curiosity peaking too Vitani's words 'this isn't the first time'. "Yah about that I wanted to talk to you about Kovu... I've tried asking him about his past, but he seems to be keeping me distanced with half answers." Vitani's stops licking her small scratches. "Ah… Well if he doesn't want to tell you himself, I'm not sure I should." Kiara walks closer to the blue eyed lioness.**

**"Please Vitani? I'll keep it just between you and me. I just want to know what he's afraid to tell me." Vitani sighs. "Ah. Fine… But. You may not like what you hear." Kiara nods her head, before laying next to her.**

**"Kovu... Has changed a lot since he met you. You undoubtedly mean a lot to him. If you didn't sway him we wouldn't be talking know. Zira spent every moment etching his thoughts that Simba, and the rest of your pride must die like it was a decree from god."**

**"She made us do harsh training; but she was obsessed with Kovu to make him strong. The closest thing we really got to playing was fighting each other… **

**Before we were really old enough, we were forced to search for our own food. As scarce as food is in the waist lands it was almost impossible for a mother to keep a family fed... Fights broke out constantly for food, and if you didn't hide it; or fight for it you were sure to die from starving."**

**"Living in the waist land meant you were always in danger of something. Danger of dehydration. Danger of getting killed. You constantly had to keep watch for other wild animals, and poisonous creatures trying to eat or kill you…" Vitanis words painting a picture to what life was like in the wastes outside the pride lands.**

***KOVU! GET UP. It's time for your training.* The young cub quickly wakes from his sleep to avoid a scolding from his mother. He follows her outside. As Zira stops and turns around. *Now attack me!* Kovu lunges at the lioness that's still twice his size. Zira easily avoids his attack before she swats him sending his small frame tumbling across the dirt. **

***GET UP!* He rolls to his feet and as he stands to face her he's met with a paw causing him to sprawl once again. He jumps to his feet and pulls back his head as his mothers paw slices through the air. Missing his muzzle by an inch. Ducking, diving, rolling, and dodging her relentless and painful attacks. Zira's paw strikes his flank, again sending him to the ground. As he stops rolling he grips the dusty dirt with his paw throwing it into Zira's face stopping her in her tracks. He lunges for her but as he sails through the air She catches him with her paw around his chest. Painfully gripping his body with her claws as she slams him to the ground.**

**He squirms beneath her heavy weight as her claws dig into his skin wincing in pain. Zira stands there looking away with her eyes closed. Baring her teeth in anger with the dirt Kovu threw into her face as she presses down on him… Her lips begin to pull back into a wicked smile as she starts to laugh maniacally.**

***GOOD Kovu Good. Your learning quickly. I can see why scar chose you. You're going to be quick minded just like him.* She retracts her claws and removes her paw from Kovu, before he rolls to his side clutching at the pain on his chest.**

***Get up Kovu! It's time to look for food, and you BETTER find something for yourself. We need you to grow up strong, and I'm tired of starving myself to keep you fed.* Kovu stands up slowly, hanging his head as he limps away in search of today's meager meal. His throat parched, he makes his way to the almost all dried up bog water infested with alligators. His eyes roaming for danger as he laps up the foul tasting liquid. The pain in his chest throbbing at ever breath. He looks up only to see the distant rock of the pridelands. A constant reminder of his destiny. Kovu flattens his ears and scowls before turning away to find food as his mother told him to.**

**The months went by as Kovu grew up quick, and bitter. His mother's teachings convincing him the spoiled pridelander's were the cause of their suffering. Infecting his mind like a parasite. His ever growing size allowing him to finally beat his mother Zira in their fierce sparring matches. Now evolved into rumbles as numerous lioness including Vitani would surround him ready to attack. Making his ever approaching mission to kill the evil king known as Simba. But this day was different. It was hot, dry, and the air was painfully stagnant.**

**All the lioness lay in the dirt panting. Vitani also laying in the dirt, watches the heat waves radiating in the distance with half lidded eyes. As she lazily looks into the distance a figure begins to appear. She blinks at first thinking the heat has made her delusional. The figure is still there. She lifts her head to get a better look as she watches it getting bigger and closer. After approaching for some time Vitani make out that it's a lion. She looks across the outlander pad. She spots Nuka sleeping by a mound of dirt. Looking around a little more She sees Kovu also sleeping. **

**She snaps her head back to the still approaching figure. She stands up. *Mother!* Vitani calls, and runs into the den. *Mother!* Zira raises her head. *What is it Vitani! I'm trying to sleep.* Vitani walks closer to Zira. *Mother there's a lion coming this way.* Zira quickly gets up. *What!? What does he want? What does he look like?* Vitani unable to answer the questions as she couldn't make out any details as to what he looked like other than being a lion. A loud roar is heard from outside the den. Both Zira and Vitani run outside the cave to see the intruder.**

**Zira looks at him; and not impressed. An older lion with a tan coat and dark mane. Zira walks closer to him. *What do you want!?* She snaps demanding an answer. The lion only chuckles. *Well I figured you beautiful lioness could use a king. And I would willingly take on such… Dutiful tasks just for you.* His eyes full, of sexual hunger as they pass from Zira to the tight little lioness next to her and others that are now awake and watching but failing to notice the other lions.**

***We have a king!* Vitani's words spoken proudly. *Who!?* He takes a step closer to get a better look at her but before he can Zira steps closer to him. *Kovu! Are KING's name is Kovu.* He looks around to see the one of which she speaks quickly finding them both. *Which one? The runt! Or the mangy excuse for a lion!?* Zira's hackles rise as she walks over to her son. She brings her lips to his ear. *Kovu! Force him to leave… Do it now…* Growling as she demandingly whispers into his ear. Kovu looks at her shocked, as she walks behind him and sits as if to get a good seat to watch the show. Kovu snaps his head back to look at the elder lion that's now walking towards him. **

**The nameless lion getting up in the years and maybe slightly thin but the numerous scars on his body told a different story as to how easy this fights going to be. He stops a few feet away. *So runt. You going to attack me or should I make the first move? Actually why don't you just offer me your life. I promise to be… Somewhat gentle when I snap your neck with my teeth.* Kovu takes a slight step back. Threatened by this lion who aims to kill him, who's larger than his still developing self. Kovu swallows hard.**

**Vitani sits beside her mother and whispers to her. *Mother are you sure? If Kovu gets killed all are planning could go to waste?* Zira quickly stops Vitani's worrying for her brother. *Hush Vitani. If Kovu can't beat this lion then he will never be able to kill Simba. Let's just hope that all his training wasn't a waste.* Vitani looks to her brother, worried for his life as they begin to move.**

**Kovu's heart practically beating threw his rib cage. The adrenalin coursing through his veins. Feeling that this could very well be the end of his life. In a instant the lion runs at Kovu swatting at his face, and just missing as he ducks underneath the attack. Kovu growls. His hackles raised as he stands his ground watching the lion circle him. Confident he's going to kill this young lion. He lunges again but this time they wrestle on the ground after the impact of their bodies. The larger lion on top of Kovu digging his sharp claws into his sides as he looks for his opportunity to kill him. Kovu swatting at his face with one paw as he grips the lion's chest with the other and holding him away. **

**Kovu kicks him in the stomach throwing the nameless lion off him. Kovu gets up and rushes at him as he stands up, and tackles him to the ground. As they stop rolling the bigger and well experienced lion again manages to force Kovu underneath him. Kovu quickly lashes out at his face. The lion unfortunately anticipates this and pulls his head back. Kovu's strike hits nothing but air; leaving him wide open to his attack. The lion brings his teeth down onto the back of Kovu's neck and bites down hard. He roars in pain as he scrambles to break free.**

**Vitani's breath catches in her throat, as Zira growls in frustration watching her son getting killed by this. This… THIS LION. Nuka actually hoping his brother wins knowing he will be next if he doesn't. Kovu wincing to the searing pain on the back of his neck as the larger lion thrashes his head around attempting to tear his flesh. Kovu gets his feet underneath himself, and begins to stand up. He grips the other lions shoulder with his claws, causing the lion growl in pain and loosen his hold. The slightly loosened grip allows Kovu the chance to grab the other lions shoulder with his jaws and almost face him directly before he bites back down hard. Kovu now standing up underneath him and holding his shoulder with his teeth pushes up and forward. Causing the lion to lose his balance and flop backwards with Kovu landing on top. The lion hits his head and releases his grip. *NOW KOVU!* Zira roars out, and instantly Kovu goes for the throat. He ignores the pain of his kicks and claws, as he feels the body in his jaws go limp. He drops the now lifeless body to the ground, and begins to pant uncontrollably.**

**Vitani relieved to see him win, as Zira grins. *Well Done Kovu…* Zira obviously happy to see the progress she made with him. But Kovu's too busy trying to control his breathing to notice her praise… Or anything else for that matter. His throat dry… His body is pain… Hungry, and starving for air… And the heat. My god the HEAT. He takes a couple steps forward before his eyes close and drops to the ground unconscious. **

***KOVU!* Vitani's worries returning as she rushes to her brothers side. *VITANI!* She looks to her mother. *Get some water.* Vitani unsure how she's going to accomplish that but doesn't hesitate as Kovu's life could be at stake. Zira points to a few lioness. *YOU THREE. TAKE CARE OF HIS WOUNDS.* Zira looks around to the others. "VROU WATCH OVER HIM, AND THE RESTOF YOU WERE GOING HUNTING.* Vrou nods to Zira as her and the rest head out looking for a meal for them all.**


	5. Chapter 5: Youth and Love

**Chapter 5: Youth and Love**

" **He collapsed from heat stroke, and his wounds were pretty severe. We almost lost him… A couple months after that Zira sent Kovu to save you from that fire and… Well you know the rest." Vitani looks at Kiara. Her head drooping as she takes in the seriousness of what it's like to live in the outlands. Taking in the seriously rough past Kovu grew up in. "Kiara. Are you alright?" Kiara nods her head thinking how their life was so unlike her own. **

**Kiara looks up at the rock. "I'm sorry you all had to live like that. You all went through a lot. I wish things could have been different. I just…"**

**Vitani cuts her off.**** "No, you have nothing to feel sorry for. It was our mother, and Scars fault for all that. Just don't tell him I told you. I don't think Kovu wants anyone besides who was there to know that part of his past, especially you."**

**Kiara nods again then looks at Vitani. "Hmm, well thanks for telling me, I promise not to tell him… Mind if I lay next to you, and we talk some more?" ****Vitani smiles**** "Not at all. I'd like to get to know my soon to be sister in law better." Kiara smiles.**

**As they travel across the land, they remain Silent.**

**Kovu wondering when Simba's going to say something? They've being walking for a while now, and no longer in the grassy lands anymore.**** Kovu looks to the king. ****"Ah Simba?" Simba looks back at Kovu. "Just a little farther Kovu. We're almost there."**

"**Almost were? Were about to leave the pride lands." Kovu's question goes unanswered. After a short while longer they arrive.****"Here we are Kovu… The gorge." Kovu looks down into the gorge then to Simba curiously. "What? Why did he bring me here?" Simba sits down at the edge as Kovu does the same before talking. "Kovu when I was just a cub, Scar brought me down there… Lying to me through his teeth. It wasn't long and I was caught in a stampede of wildebeests. Struggling to save me, my father rushed through the herd to get me."**

**"He set me on the ridge out of danger only to be knocked back into the turmoil... The last time I seen my father alive, he was falling to the ground. I believed he died because it was my fault for being down there. I love and admire my father. He was somebody everyone looked up to for guidance..." Simba looking lost in thought for a moment with his gaze transfixed on the spot it all took place. He lifts his head then looks back to pride rock. Kovu doing the same.**

**"When I returned years later to challenge Scar I found out that he murdered my father, and that was all part of his plan. Because I blamed myself for so long, I refused to face my destiny to become king… But if it wasn't for all that. I wouldn't have met Timon, & Pumbaa or known about Hakuna matata. No matter what happens that will always be a in my past. A part of me. But I am who I am because this is who I want to be, not because I have to… Instead of ignoring your past Kovu learn from it... Do you understand?"**

**Kovu tries to look at Simba but fails and only looks at the ground. Unsure how He could learn anything useful from his troubled past… Cause it was just that the past. Not even a cub hood to look back on. "Yes I understand, I just don't want to disappoint you." Simba smiles softly.**

**"Kovu… I'm afraid I have to apologize." Kovu lifts and turns his head to look to Simba sitting beside him. "Apologize? For what?" Simba just sighs. "When I told you that I didn't completely accept you being with Kiara… I was lying. The truth is when I first met you, you were still young and innocent. But when I met you again after the fire, you seemed... Stained. I could sense something evil behind your words. But the longer I looked at you and Kiara, the more I realized I wanted you to stay…"**

**"But after Zira ambushed me. I was hurt and upset thinking my first impression of you was true. That you let me down thinking that I had FINALLY found a suitor for Kiara, and out of anger and resentment I banished you."**

**"Kiara wouldn't listen to me, and she ran away. Then you two came back determined to stop the senseless fighting. I realize I made a mistake.. I misjudged your tough exterior from a hard life as being tainted. It was Scars legacy poisoning your words. What I didn't see is that isn't who you are. So I lied to you wanting you to strive to do better."**

**Kovu lets a sad soft smile grace his lips. "Well thanks, but I'll still try not to let you down." Simba now turns to look to Kovu. As if to help get his point across. "No Kovu, You won't let me down. I wouldn't have let your engagement to Kiara happen if I didn't think you could fill the role of a good king. I already like to think of you as my son. so I want to be there for you… You know like a father figure.****I've noticed you haven't had much to do lately so I think it's time I start showing you the responsibilities of being king as a father should. We start tomorrow."**

**"Well I. Um... Thank you…" Simba chuckles. "Lets head back, it's getting late." Kovu watches Simba get up and start walking home. He stands up. "Ah Simba." He looks back to Kovu. Noticing his saddened features. "What is it Kovu?" Simba notes how Kovu can't seem to fix his gaze on anything as he looks from spot to Simba to something else.**

"**Simba I… I've done." Kovu sighs then mutters. "Nothing…Just forget it." He starts walking towards Simba. "Kovu. Whatever it is you can tell me if you want. I'll listen. But whatever it is that you've done in your past that's troubling you forced or not; You don't have to explain. Cause who you were or were made to be is not who I see now." Simba smiles softly to Kovu who returns the favor. Kovu looks how dark the sky has gotten. "Your right. It's getting late. Let's go home."**

**Early the next morning Kovu sees a large figure begin to move and walk towards him. "Kovu you up?" Simba whispers to him. "Yah I'm awake." Kovu gets to his feet. "Oh good, I'm glad you're ready to learn your duties." Before Kovu walks out of the cave after Simba he looks back to see Kiara still at peace were she lay.****As He walks outside, Simba sits on the edge of the rock. "Kovu do you know why this rock was chosen as our prides castle so many generations ago?" He kept a lookout over the borders as Kovu ponders his question. "Ahh well I'm not sure, but I would assume it was because of the view point advantage and maybe a show of status?" **

**Kovu sits beside Simba ready to learn what he needs to be king.**** "****Very good. Before I set out on my daily patrol I look out over the lands for any immediate threat. But this rock is not just a show of our royalty. It's also a beacon to those of our land if they should ever become lost. But it also has its downfall. Because it stands out our lands have always had one threat or another of being taken. Scar and Zira are just two of the many before them who sought out to rule this kingdom."**

**Kovu nods his head. "****I know what you mean. No matter where I was, I could always see pride rock."**** Simba gets up to walk down the rock and Kovu follows.**** "Kovu this may sound cruel but… I'm glad you grew up in the waists. You know better than anyone what threats lay waiting out there. I know you have the strength to protect these lands, and everyone in them… I can see it."**

**They arrive at their first stop on the border patrol. "Why don't you mark these spots with me? With the show of another lion around, it will make anyone rethink trespassing. It also wouldn't be bad for everyone to become familiar with the scent of our future king." ****Kovu nods the ruts up the ground marking the pridelands as his own. "****Have you ever ran into troubles on your patrols?" Simba doing the same alongside Kovu, stops before speaking. "A few but nothing really note worthy. It was just a couple outlander lioness spying on me from the outlands, but now that's over. You ready to move on?" Kovu again nods his head. "Yah I'm ready lets go."**

**The Lioness begin to emerge from the den stretching, and yawning as they greet the morning. Nala already waiting outside. ****"Is everyone ready to move out?"**** A few groan to the thought of an early morning hunt but none oppose. They begin to move through the grass. ****"Kiara!"**** She trots up alongside Nala "****Yes mother?" **

**"****Kiara I want you to be careful on this hunt. Were going after some buffalo I spotted not far from here. You haven't hunted anything this big before. You'll be fine I just want you to be ready is all." Kiara reassures her mother.**

**"****Don't worry mother I'll be careful I promise."**** As they break the crest of the hill in front of them, they see the mass of buffalo grazing. Nala thinks for a second as she devises a plan. ****"Ok. We're going to single out two them. Everyone will give light chase tiring them out before we attack, but be sure to chase them to pride rock. We won't be able to drag them back once there down." **

**They move into place. On Nala's signal they give chase. Vitani moves in close to separate one from the moving mass as does Vrou. With their prey singled out, they move along side to keep them moving were they want… Towards pride rock.**

**The male becomes angered and chases after Nala. Nala begins to taunt the enraged bull to blindly follow her. As the tired bull stops so does Nala. She moves closer to him and starts kicking up grass. Furious he charges but Nala keeps her distance and cool as she prances away continuing to anger him.**

**As they stand there Nala begins to smile. He snorts as he hears laughter behind him. His eyes widen, now fully aware of the danger he's in as eight other lioness with blood around there maw surround him. Vitani Reaches out slashing his belly as the other leap upon him. A pained beller escapes his mouth as Vrou crushes his throat.**

**Kiara releases her hold of the now lifeless body, and watches the distant herd gazing back. Nala lets out a loud roar calling for the King and prince. The herd begins to move away as Kiara spots a calf looking a few moments longer before turning away****. *Remember Kiara we are all part of the great circle of life, and we all live on through each other.* **

**Kiara looks at Nala.**** "Mother can I talk to you alone?" ****Nala smiles.**** "Of course."**

**They move away from the pack. ****"What did you want to talk about?"**** Kiara sat down. ****"I wh... was wondering whot it's like to have… cubs?"**** Stumbling on every word turning away and trailing off as she spoke. Despite this Nala is shocked as she knows what her daughter is asking.**

**Nala becomes nervous herself. ****"Wa. Well there not easy to take care of. That's for sure. It takes a lot of responsibility but there a wonderful joy to have in one's life."**** Nala pauses and smiles affectionately at Kiara. ****"The love and pride you get as you watch them grow from a ball of fluff to a mature adult makes you proud. It's hard for any parent to explain."**

**Kiara smiles to her mother's praise.**** "Thanks mom."**

**Nala looks as though she's stopped to think for a moment, before looking at Kiara again. "****Have you spoken to your father yet?" "Na. no." ****Kiara says softly.**** "What does Kovu think about this?" Again her answer coming out quietly. "I… Actually we haven't spoke of this." ****Nala smiles softly.**** "No matter what you do I'm behind you every step of the way. You could never disappoint me Kiara."**** Nala's reassurance making Kiara smile. **** "Thanks mom… Then. Can you speak to father for me?"**

**Simba ****roars, and everyone looks up as the two make their way to the kill.**

**Nala looks back to her daughter and whispers.**** "Don't worry Kiara I'll talk to your father but just remember I can't very well tell Kovu for you too." ****Nala giggles and Kiara grins back.****As they walk down from the small hill to join everyone, Vitani glances back at Kiara. She pins her ears back with a big smirk on her face. She looks at Kovu. Kovu stops; Raises an eye brow with a confused look on his face.**

**"****WHAT?" Vitani doesn't answer. She just continues to grin as she goes back to eating. Kiara nuzzles the side of Kovu's face, catching him off guard for a second before returning the gesture. "So Kovu wha... What are you doing after your done eating?"**

**"****Well me and Simba will go finish our duties, then I'll be free till later. Why?"**** "****Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to do something." Nala walks past them and Kovu catches her smile. "Kovu?" "Ah yah I would love too. Come on let's eat I'm starved." She giggles. "You're always hungry."**

**After they finish eating, Nala stops Simba before he leaves. ****"Simba when you and Kovu return I need to talk to you."**** Simba looks at her. ****"Ok I'll find you when I get back. See you later." ****Nala smiles and starts walking back home. ****"Come on Kovu days a wasting."**

**Kiara gives Kovu a quick nuzzle before he leaves then she follows after her mother. Vitani runs up alongside her. ****"Ah so young, in love, and you already want cubs."**** Kiara stops as her face lights up. ****"Wha, what? How did you-" **

**Vitani laughs.**** "I have good hearing…"**** They start walking again. ****"So. You haven't talked to Kovu yet?"**** Vitani glances to Kiara. ****"No."**** Vitani looks at Nala ahead of them. ****"I take it that your mother doesn't mind?" ****Kiara smiles. ****"No she actually gave her blessing."**

**They continue to talk as they walk back home…**

**Later that evening Simba and Kovu return from their duties.**

**"****Alright Kovu, we won't leave till later so go relax." Kovu nods before running off to find Kiara.**** Simba reaches the den and finds Nala. ****"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"**** Nala smiles then stands up. ****"Why don't we go for a walk?" ****Simba looks suspiciously but follows her anyway.**

**Kovu finds Kiara Sitting with Vitani. Talking about him no doubt… "Ahahahaha, then, then he hahahaaa, then he leapt at me missed and landed in the thorn bushes ahahaa. He looked like a pin cushion. Hahahahaaa. Ahhhh." Kovu now standing behind them. "HAHAHA real funny." They stop laughing as they look at him. Then they bust out laughing even harder… Kovu just sighs.**

**"****Hahaa. Well I'll let you and Kovu be ALONE together." Vitani's emphasizing on that single word meriting her a glint from Kiara. Vitani gets up and gives Kovu a light push. "See you around brother." Watching his sister walk away. "So Kovu, let's go to the water hole." Kovu catching her ever so beautiful smile. "Ok. Sure let's go."**

**"****SHE'S WHAT!?"**** Simba lets his fatherly instincts take over. ****"Calm down Simba! She isn't pregnant!"**** He freezes. ****"She?" "Just wants to talk about it."**** He calms down, realizing that he just misunderstood her. ****"But. She's still too young. I accept that she's going to be with Kovu but I want them to wait."**** Nala nuzzles him. ****"Simba, it's going to happen sooner or later. Don't you remember how we were?"**

**"****I, yah. But we were still older than they are."**** Nala gives him a lick. ****"She just wants to start talking about their future, that doesn't mean they're going to have a cub right now."**** He takes a deep breath and exhales. ****"Alright I know, I know. I'll go talk to her…"**** He gets up to leave when Nala says. ****"WAIT."**** Simba stops and looks at her. ****"Why?" Nala stands up also. "Cause she hasn't talked to Kovu yet."**** Simba looks shocked that Kovu hasn't been included in a topic yet that so very much depends on him. ****"You mean-" "Yes. Let them talk, so don't bother her till later." **

**"****Sit with me."**** He looks into her affectionate eyes, then nuzzles her as she nuzzles back as the sun moves across the Sahara.**

**They sit at the water's edge. Kiara fidgeting about. "What's going on Kiara?" She Starts to speak shakily. "K-Kovu have you ever thought about our future?" He raises an eye brow. "You mean like when we rule the lands?" She turned her head away. "Well… Kind of. You know… when you; and me. A. A-Are together and we have a… Together."**

**Kovu plays her words through his mind, trying to grasp what she's getting at. Then it hit him. She looks to see If Kovu understands. "You. Your thinking of cubs?... N-Now?"**

**Kovu now understands why she's so twitchy considering the topic… Kiara nods a big yes in a serious manner and now it's Kovu that's uncomfortable. "I don't know Kiara…" He begins but finds himself unable to finish. "Why not? You love me don't you?" Kiara's words almost sounding hurt. "I. Of course I love you, but. I don't know if I'm ready. The sooner we have a c-cub. The sooner we have to take control... Have you spoken to your parents yet?"**

**"****My mother is fine with it." "And what does your father say?" Her intensity lightens a little. "He... My mother said she would speak to him." Kovu glances at pride rock feeling a bit of relief. "I can't see your father agreeing to this so easily. You're so young yet." She gets a little haughty. "So your saying that because I'm 'So' young that I'm not attractive?"**

**"****No. That's not it, I. You are…" Kovu sighs. "I need some time to think about this." Kovu gets up and walks away. "Kovu." He stops. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad." He smiles weakly then continues to walk back.**

**In the grass the royal couple lay talking and nuzzling. Simba sighs. ****"The suns getting close to setting. I suppose I better get Kovu and go on our patrol now. But." ****Simba sits up. They stare lovingly into each other. ****"I would rather stay here with you."**** Nala sits up licks his muzzle then rubs her head under his chin before asking. "And what you think about Kiara and Kovu now." Simba Smiles contently. "The idea is beginning to grow on me…" Nala nuzzles him again before he sets off…**

**As Simba walks through the grass searching for Kovu and Kiara. He spots Kovu walking alone in the distance. So he makes his way towards the young unsuspecting lion.**

**Kovu sighs unsure what he should do. ****"Kovu!" He looks up to see Simba making his way towards him. "Kovu it's time to head out… Is something wrong?" Kovu straightens up his act to hide his dilemma. "I, No. I'm fine." Simba's expression doesn't change but chooses not to press the issue. "Oh. Ok…" An awkward silence before Simba asks. "Ah Kovu. Why don't you go on the patrol by yourself tonight?" **

**Kovu just a little shocked that he would be trusted with something so important so soon. "****I, really? But this is only my second time, and I've never gone-" Simba interrupts him. "Kovu. I trust you. You can handle it I'm sure. Just make sure the boarders are safe." Kovu nods, then heads out to start his patrol.**

**Simba smirks as he watches Kovu trot off knowing exactly why the young male is so distraught before he himself makes his way, knowing well that he's about to have the single most uncomfortable conversation with his daughter ever…**

**Kiara lays by the water looking at her reflection. Imagining Kovu's face next to hers as she can no longer picture herself without him. She droops her ears.**

**"****Kiara?"**** She turned to the gaze of her father… She looks back at the water. ****"I guess you know hah?"**** Simba breaths deep. ****"Yes… Kiara I. I want you to wait."**** She lets out a breathy ****sigh.**** He clears his throat. ****"It would be better if you wait." **

**Kiara continues to stare at the water lazily. ****"It doesn't matter. Kovu's not ready."**** He lays down by her side. ****"Kiara it takes a lot of responsibility to take care of a cub. Even more so if you're to become a leader."**** She sits up slightly annoyed. ****"I know father. But I'm ready to start are life, but why isn't Kovu? He acted almost like he didn't want that."**

**Simba turns from his daughter to peer somberly across the water… As if trying to find the words needed to make her understand as they soon came to him. ****"Kiara… Kovu loves you. There is no doubt in my mind… When I found your mother was pregnant I was scared..."**

**Kiara waits for him to finish. ****"I panicked. Your mother just smiled, and laughed… Now that I look back I find it kind of funny. She knew I was being foolish. I guess that's just one of the many things' different between lion's and lioness."**

**Kiara sees Simba beginning to smile. ****"But when you were born. All I could think about was how much I loved you both. I suddenly got this overwhelming urge of… Pride, and duty to protect you and your mother. Again your mother smiled at me; as if she had known that's how I would feel all along."**

**Kiara giggles scornfully. ****"Sounds like all you lions do is overreact."**** Simba laughs. ****"Yah your right… But maybe that's how it's supposed to be…" ****The mood lightens as they enjoying each other's presents watching the fish jumping for the flies swirling about.**

**Simba being the first to break the peaceful silence. ****"But I found out after I became king... When your cub is born Kiara. Kovu will be King, a father, and assume the responsibilities that follow… Not everyone accepts him here, and I suppose some never will... He has many troubles ahead of him, but he'll face them… He'll do it for you. Just give him time."**

**She smiles at him as he smiles back, and she nuzzles him. ****"Thanks dad. I. I guess I was putting too much pressure on him."**** Simba chuckles. ****"It's ok. He knows it's because you love him."**** Simba gets up and walks away. ****"I'm going to head home… Remember I still want you to wait."**** Kiara tilts her head with a soft expression on her face. ****"Till when?"**** Simba stops. ****"Well at least till… Th-that special time of the year."**

**She looks down and slightly away blushing under her fur. Knowing of what Simba speaks. ****"Ok father. I will."**** He continues on his way relieved that it's over though it was easier than expected. Kiara remains by the water waiting for Kovu to return.**

**Kovu stumbles about for hours. He looks up realizing it indeed has been hours.**** He**** sprints along the border to make up the time while watching for intruders. Thoughts whirling through his mind when suddenly a loud snap. He skids to a halt spinning to his left. Kovu growls "WHO'S THEIR!?" Rumbling in a demanding tone. He can hear movement as two yellow eyes appear as they come closer before he can make out a very large Lion.**

**He growls again. "****WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON OUR LAND!?" The lion starts laughing. "You must be Kovu. It's nice to meet you." His blood begins to boil as to how this rogue knows his name. "Kovu?" He quickly spins around. "Vi-Vitani? What are you doing out here?" She pads over to the lion… Stunned. "Since when?" She stops nuzzling the large nameless male. **

**"****For some time now. This is Fenrir." Kovu looks at him unsure but unable to sense anything bad. "Vitani… Just. Be careful ok? And you! You better treat her with the utmost respect." Vitani makes a joke out of it. "You hear that? You better treat me nice or you'll get it… Don't worry Kovu." Kovu looks at Fenrir who bows his head. Kovu nodding in return. "I'll leave you two alone." "Kovu!" **

**He looks to Vitani waiting. "Kiara's a good lioness… Don't break her heart. See you around." They both go their separate ways. Happy that his sister could find a love interest, he finally makes it back. tired from running, he stops to get a drink from the cold refreshing water. Lapping the clear liquid as his ears twitch to the sound of paw steps coming closer. "Kovu?" He looks up and sees Kiara. "Kiara what are you doing out this late?" She sits down beside him looking at the water. "I was waiting for you. What took you so long?" Vitani and that lion Fenrir cross his mind briefly. "I. I got held up…" She looks at him. "You were thinking… What did you decide?" Staring with her sad, pleading eyes. **

***Kiara's a good lioness… Don't break her heart.* Kovu wants to say no… But knows what Kiara wants to hear. Unable to deny her wishes he sighs in defeat. "Yes…" Her ears perk up, as she smiles. She knocks him down licking his muzzle repeatedly in a most loving manner. Glad that he can make her happy, but uneasy to say the least.**

**Kiara breaks away from nuzzling Kovu to speak. "My father gave his blessing too." A sudden realization passes over Kovu that this was going to happen sooner than he thought…**


End file.
